This invention is directed to a module placed between the carburetor and the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine for adding fuel and nitrous oxide to the airstream flowing from the carburetor to the engine.
Nitrous oxide is a preferred oxidizer used to boost horsepower in high performance internal combustion engines. Nitrous oxide as an oxidizer is typically used in racing applications. However, in order to efficiently harness the energy provided by the nitrous oxide, the nitrous oxide should ideally be as evenly distributed as possible to the various cylinders of the engine. Nitrous plates having criss-crossing nitrous oxide and fuel feed tubes have been proposed for this purpose. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,418 is directed to a dual stage nitrous oxide and fuel injection plate having two pairs of nitrous oxide and fuel feed tubes. Each pair comprises a nitrous oxide tube and a fuel feed tube, the tubes being parallel to each other. One pair of tubes is perpendicular to the other pair. A first pair of parallel tubes is provided upstream with respect to a second pair of parallel tubes. In each pair of parallel tubes, the upstream tube is supplied with nitrous oxide, whereas the downstream tube is supplied with fuel. A plurality of spray ports are provided along the length of each tube. By having one pair of parallel tubes angled perpendicular with respect to another pair, the ""418 Patent attempts to create a homogeneous mixture of fuel and nitrous oxide. But the plate (or module) configuration of the ""418 Patent fails to do so. This is principally due to the pressure under which the nitrous oxide is supplied.
The ""418 Patent notes that the nitrous oxide is supplied in liquid form, typically on the order of 1000 psi. The nitrous oxide supply tubes in the respective tube pairs, i.e., the upper tubes in the ""418 Patent in each tube pair, each have an inlet supply port. The nitrous oxide is supplied to the tubes through the inlet supply ports under extremely high pressure. The spray ports are extremely small, on the order of the size of a pin hole. A pressure gradient is developed along the length of and within the nitrous oxide supply tubes. Namely, the pressure is highest within the tubes further from the supply ports. This is because the nitrous oxidexe2x80x9cdamsxe2x80x9d against the terminal walls of the nitrous oxide supply tubes. Consequently, the higher pressure towards the terminal ends of the nitrous oxide supply tubes causes relatively more nitrous oxide to be delivered through the spray ports farthest from the inlet supply ports. Thus, an uneven distribution of nitrous oxide is introduced into the airstream. This, in turn, leads to different levels of nitrous oxide being supplied to different cylinders.
Therefore, there is a need for a nitrous oxide and fuel injection module which supplies a substantially uniform distribution of nitrous oxide to all of the engine""s cylinders. These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the nitrous oxide and fuel injection plate of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nitrous oxide and fuel injection plate or module providing a substantially uniform distribution of nitrous oxide and fuel to the airstream passing through the plate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nitrous oxide and fuel injection plate or module which has one or more airstreams flowing therethrough.
These and other objects of the preferred embodiments are provided by a fuel supply module (also referred to herein as axe2x80x9cmodulexe2x80x9d) for adding fuel and nitrous oxide to an airstream flowing from a carburetor to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, comprising:
a plate member (also referred to herein as axe2x80x9cplatexe2x80x9d) for placement between the carburetor and the intake manifold to an internal combustion engine, said plate member defining an air passage (or opening) therethrough sized and shaped for passing the airstream from a carburetor to an internal combustion engine, said air passage including a central axis extending parallel to the direction of flow of the gas, including the airstream, moving through said opening;
at least one inlet feed port formed in said plate member for introducing nitrous oxide into said plate member;
at least one inlet feed port formed in said plate member for introducing fuel into said plate member;
a first communication passage formed in said plate member for distributing said nitrous oxide within said plate member;
a second communication passage formed in said plate member for distributing said fuel within said plate member;
at least one first discharge port formed in said plate member for discharging said nitrous oxide into said airstream, said at least one first discharge port causing said nitrous oxide to be discharged substantially evenly around the periphery of the air passage formed in said plate member; and
at least one second discharge port formed in said plate member for discharging said fuel into said airstream, said at least one second discharge port causing said fuel to be discharged substantially evenly around the periphery of the air passage formed in the plate member.
The invention is also directed to an internal combustion engine comprising a fuel supply module for adding fuel and nitrous oxide to an airstream flowing from a carburetor to an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine comprises:
a plate member for placement (or placed) between a carburetor and an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine, said plate member defining an air passage through it sized and shaped for passing an airstream from the carburetor to the internal combustion engine, said air passage including a central axis extending parallel to the direction of flow of the airstream moving through the air passage;
at least one inlet feed port formed in the plate member for introducing nitrous oxide into the plate member;
at least one inlet feed port formed in the plate member for introducing fuel into the plate member;
a first communication passage formed in the plate member for distributing the nitrous oxide within said plate member;
a second communication passage formed in the plate member for distributing the fuel within the plate member;
at least one first discharge port formed in the plate member for discharging the nitrous oxide into the airstream, said at least one first discharge port causing the nitrous oxide to be discharged substantially evenly around the periphery of the air passage formed in the plate member; and
at least one second discharge port formed in the plate member for discharging the fuel into the airstream, said at least one second discharge port causing the fuel to be discharged substantially evenly around the periphery of the air passage formed in the plate member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the preferred embodiments will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the detailed description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the drawing figures.